Alexander Michaelis-Phantomhive, Starting School
by Alice-Michaelis13
Summary: When Ciel's and Sebastian's only child wants to go to school, will they have to call in Sebastian's younger sister to help guide the teen demon though school, so their secret does not get out? What kind of relations will young Alexander make? ( CONTAINS ALOIS X OC IN LATER CHAPTERS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so please, no hate :) I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only two of the characters featuring in this story. **

**Any ways, have fun reading!**

~Phantomhive manor~

"Mom!" Alexander yelled through the manor, looking for his mother, who was no where to be found. The bluenette looked every where, except the study. "_Where did mom go?" _he thought heading up to the study, only to bump into his father, Sebastian Michaelis. "Dad, have you seen mom? I cant find him any where."

"Ciel is in his study, doing paper work for the company." Sebastian explained, smiling at the fourteen year-old. " Why?"

" I need to tell him something."

"Very well, just don't bother him too long, he has to leave soon."

" Her Majesty needs her guard dog again, eh?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There has been another murder."

"That's the fourth one this month. Alright, I'm going to go talk to him." Alexander said, running towards the way Sebastian came from.

~The Study~

"_Damn, that's the fourth murder this month. Mom should let me handle this one. After all, he has been been the Queen's guard dog for over one hundred years." _Alexander thought, approaching the door to the study. When he opened it, he over heard Ciel say, "Damn, I've been in this business for, God knows how long, and it seems like- oh hello Alex, what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright, please make it quick, I have to finish signing these"

"Okay, well you know how I'm fourteen, right? Well I was thinking, since I am, I should start going to an actual school, and not have tutors come to the manor. Is that alright?"

Ciel thought for a moment. _Would he risk having some find out about them being demons so Alexander, his only child, could go to school?_

**Sorry I left it a cliff hanger, I wanted to add some suspense. Well, I'll post Ciel's response soon. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! Please review this story; I really want to know what you guys think of it! I only own two of the characters in this story, the rest are not mine! **

"Okay, well you know how I'm fourteen, right? Well I was thinking, since I am, I should start going to an actual school, and not have tutors come to the manor. Is that alright?"

Ciel thought for a moment. _Would he risk having some find out about them being demons so Alexander, his only child, could go to school? _

_**~Normal pov~ **_

"Yes, you can go to school starting September. It's only July, what is making you decide this now?" Ciel asked, curious to find out why his son wanted to go to an actual school.

"That is exactly it mom, it's July, and what have I done all summer? I've done absolutely nothing. I'm bored of doing nothing." Alexander explained, walking closer to Ciel.

"You have that cell phone I bought you for your birthday, why don't you invite a friend over?"

"Mom, the only friend I have is Grell, and you and dad get annoyed by him."

Ceil looked at his wrist watch. _12:00 p.m. already?_ "Alex, your father and I have to go; we will most likely be staying at a hotel in London tonight. You can invite Grell over to stay the night if you want, just make sure he does not trash the place. I know how he gets if he gets too excited." after saying that, he stood up and walked to the door, Alexander followed.

"Thanks mom! I'll make sure he does not make a mess." Alexander said before he kissed Ciel on the cheek. "And don't worry, if he brings his death scythe, I'll take it away."

"Thank you." Ciel said with a sigh of relief. They met Sebastian at the front entrance. "Sebastian, is the car ready?"

"I have it pulled out front, Ciel." Sebastian reassured, turning to Alexander he said, "We will be back tomorrow. I overheard you two talking about Grell coming over, correct? If he does, make sure he does not do anything that will result in the house being demolished. Well, if we don't get going soon, we will have to stay out searching for the killer instead of in the hotel room-"

"I don't need mental images!" Alexander said pushing them out the door. "Haha, yes! I got the whole mansion to myself for the night!"

"Not quite, kiddo, you see I'm here." A voice, coming from above, said. Alexander looked up.

"Hello Grell! I was just about to call you! How long have you been up there?"

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. Well until next time my friends! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a long time to post this, I had writer's block. . I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only two of the character in this story. Oh, and sorry if the characters are OOC a lot, I'm trying to fit them in with modern day London. Anyways, please R&R, I love hearing the opinion of others!**

While Alexander was at the manor with Grell, Ciel and Sebastian were on their way to the scene of the murder. Everything was quite except for the radio softly playing a Cd that Alex got them, knowing that they don't talk much in the car. Sebastian broke the silence, "What did Alexander want?" Ciel, who was looking out the window, looked at his lover and replied "He wanted to know if he can start going to school. I said yes, but I wanted to talk to you first." Sebastian was somewhat shocked. "Why does he want to do that? Doesn't he understand what would happen if someone were to find out?"

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. Now, we both know that if he does go to school, one of us would have to stay on the school grounds with him to make sure that he doesn't do anything that would reveal our secret."

"But seeing that you no longer look like the thirteen year old that I fell in love with, and you have to manage the Funtom Company, you can't disguise as a student." Sebastian was not wrong, ever since Ciel was turned into a demon; he has grown quite a bit. Actually, he has grown a lot. Meaning, he now looks like any other twenty-five year old male.

"Yes, and you can't disguise as a teacher again either. Do you have any ideas?" Sebastian had to think for a moment, _it's not every day that your child wants to go to school_. "I have one, but I'm not sure how well it will work…" Sebastian's idea is something only a demon can pull off.

"Well, what is it?" Ciel asked, not knowing what is going to come out of the demon sitting next to him. Sebastian hesitated, "I haven't told you this, but I have a sister that looks around Alexander's age.

"What do you mean 'looks around'? Alex is fourteen years old, even as a demon. Do you mean she looks fourteen but is really older?" Ciel wasn't confused, he just wanted know how old Sebastian and his sister really is. "Yes, she is older than fourteen in fact; she is just three hundred years younger than myself." Sebastian was cautious on what he said; he did not want Ciel to find out his actual age. Ciel caught on to that and changed the topic. "Well, how are we supposed to get a hold of her?"

"We will have to do something that I haven't done since before I formed a contract with you." The raven haired demon said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. This obviously was a worrisome topic for the man. "I will have to check in the underworld see if she is there, though I highly doubt it, she doesn't like being down there for too long."

"I'll see if I can find her if she is up here. But I need her name." Ciel said, pulling out his smart phone, he was first going to check if she made any accounts on any social sites first. "Her name is Allison Michaelis." Sebastian said looking over to Ciel for a second. "Michaelis? Isn't that the last name I gave you when we formed the contract?" this confused Ciel, he has never met this demon but yet she has the last name that he has given Sebastian when he was only ten. "It is. But since then, I have talked to her, and she decided to adopt that as her last name also." He smirked when he saw that the bluenette was on MySpace. "I don't think you will find her on there, love."

"Wait, if you have talked to her since then, shouldn't you know where she is at? And why wouldn't she be on here?" Ciel said, closing out of MySpace and looking at his crimson eyed companion. "Like I said, she doesn't like staying in one place for too long. She is constantly going place to place, devouring souls. She wouldn't have a social network because she doesn't socialize with humans unless she has to." Sebastian explained while parking their black Rolls Royce."She isn't like her big brother, eh?" the bluenette remarked with a smirk. "No, our personalities are very different." With that, they exited the care and headed towards the crime scene.

**Yeah… this chapter was basically a filler… Oh well. It will explain future shet. ****I want to thank ****skybrezz everdeen**** for being the only follower to this shetty story. Well, later earthlings!**


End file.
